1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a computer implemented method and apparatus for processing software applications that have both a Web interface and a virtual world interface. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for automating the sharing of information and the propagation of control commands or events between software objects created in Web applications and 3D virtual world objects created in virtual world applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
A software application is a system implemented in software for accomplishing a given purpose. A Web application is a software application having a client-side component and a server-side component linked together through a Web server. The client-side component is in the form of Web pages, whereas the server-side component can be built using a variety of technologies such as JSP (JavaServer Page), Java Servlet, and PHP. The Web pages define the user interface (UI) through declarative languages, such as Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) and Extensible Markup Language (XML), and logic using scripting languages such as JavaScript. The Web browser on the client device processes and displays the Web pages. The client Web pages use Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) to communicate with a Web server that links client requests to proper server components that perform processing which typically includes database access and enterprise business logic, such as e-commerce. The server components respond through the Web server, which uses HTTP to send the response back to the client.
A virtual world is a software application that provides a computer-based simulated environment in which virtual characters, called avatars, can reside, visit different places, and interact with one another. A virtual world environment is typically represented in a 3D representation that mimics the real-world environment. Avatars are representations of people residing in the virtual worlds.
Existing virtual world software systems focus on using the virtual world environment to model real-world systems. Examples of such existing systems include U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070101276A1, which describes a system for modeling Web sites using a virtual world system. U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070100705A1 simulates the clothes and accessory shopping process with a 3D virtual reality setting. U.S. Patent Publication No. 20060063645A1 discloses an electronic device that connects fitness equipment to virtual world applications. U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030061284A1 describes a system for remotely controlling a virtual representation of a product with the controlling process, such as navigation, coupled with voice communication. U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030050864A1 describes a method to allow 3D rendering of some clothes on a 3D model, where the clothes and models are selected by the user through a Web site.
However, these existing virtual world software systems do not contain the feature of sharing information in the virtual worlds with Web applications, and vice versa. In addition, these existing virtual world software systems also do not contain the feature of propagating commands and events from a Web application to a virtual world, and vice versa.